


come morning light

by subernabur



Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Crewmate Turned Impostor (Among Us), F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nobody Dies, Slow Burn, good ending, will continue later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subernabur/pseuds/subernabur
Summary: Yellow is fine. She swears she's fine.
Relationships: Crewmate/Crewmate, Crewmate/Impostor
Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	come morning light

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, it's been a while since I've posted, hasn't it? This was originally made for my Whumptober thingy, and then it got ten pages longer and then it just kept going. So have this! I'll see how often I can update, but hopefully it's often.
> 
> All titles are based off of songs :)

Yellow stretched out her arms, a jolt of energy running down her spine as her muscles jumped to life after sleeping. She got out of her bed, yawning as she pulled on her suit. There was a half-smile on her face as she brushed her hair, still not entirely awake. 

The door to Yellow’s room slid open as she pressed the button, exiting the room and glancing both ways before walking over to the Cafeteria, yawning as she passed the empty medbay on her way. There was only one other person awake right now, White wiping off the tables to prepare them for breakfast. She looked as energetic as always, constantly at full energy despite the early hour. The clock on the wall read 5:31 a.m. 

“Hi Yellow!” White smiled, throwing away the sanitation wipe and walking over to Yellow. She pulled off her helmet, shaking her head in an attempt to get rid of the sweat from the suit. “I know, my hair is disastrous.” She snickered, her gloved hand going up to the frizzy mess atop her head. “I didn’t bother to get ready today. I’m just really excited!”

“Eh, you look fine.” Yellow smirked. “Nobody’s gonna see anyways.” She said as she pulled off her own helmet, her neat, short hair that sharply contrasted White’s. “Why are you so excited, hm?”

“I’m not sure.” White shrugged, placing her helmet down and bouncing on her feet in excitement. “I just am! What do you think we’re going to be doing today?”

“The same stuff we do every day.” Yellow snorted. “Do our tasks for a few hours, have lunch, do more tasks, have dinner, and then everyone either gets super drunk or goes to bed.”

“I don’t think you can call it drunk if there’s no alcohol, Yellow.” White chuckled, stopping her bounces and tapping her foot instead.

“Well, apple juice works well enough. You should have seen Brown yesterday.” Yellow smirked as she remembered last night, placing her helmet on the freshly cleaned table. The memories were still a little muddled from sleep, but she distinctly remembered Brown declaring her love for not one, not two, but three members of the crew, all at once. “I really think she needs a boyfriend, or something. Lime actually seemed interested when she asked to marry her.”

“Wait, what?” White snorted, looking over at Yellow incredulously. “One, Brown asked Lime to marry her? Two, Lime and Brown?”

“Not just Lime, actually, but Lime went with it, as opposed to Cyan and Pink. They just laughed and went somewhere to make out or something.” Yellow shrugged. “Besides, Lime and Brown would make a good couple. Don’t you think?”

“I mean, I  _ guess _ . But Orange said that we weren’t allowed to have any relationships with people on the ship. Captain’s orders.” White said with a smirk. “Not that he really cares. Cyan and Pink certainly aren’t hiding their relationship.”

“Do you think they’re gonna become an actual thing? I always thought they were just messing around, or they were desperate for relationship drama.”

“Well, they haven’t had a single fight yet, and they definitely aren’t doing it for a joke. At least, not anymore.” White looked out at the window, a smile still on her face. “They’re pretty cute together anyways.”

“Mm.” Yellow nodded, turning to the window as well. “Is it bad that I kind of envy them? I wouldn’t mind having a relationship with someone.”

“Nah, I do too. But I understand why Orange doesn’t want that kind of stuff. If Cyan and Pink break up, they’re stuck together for another year. That will be  _ awkward _ .”

“Yeah, that would be a yikes.” Yellow chuckled. “And yet.” She shrugged with a fake laugh, glancing from the window to White.

White didn’t respond, her smile gone as she stared out the window. Yellow stared at her face, silence between them stretching to fill a few minutes before the door to the cafeteria slid open and the silence was quickly filled by Brown yelling out a greeting.

Yellow and White both swung to see the crewmate, though White hesitated before looking away from the stars. “Hey Brown.” Yellow said, waving meekly as the outgoing crewmate walked towards them.

“Hey, what’s up?” Her grin was so big, Yellow swore she could see it through the helmet visor. It wasn’t long before Brown took off her own helmet, her bushy hair bouncing against the rim of her suit. “White, you need help with your hair?” She smirked a little bit, and White’s skin went bright red.

“N-No!” She squeaked, grabbing her helmet and shoving it back down on her head, twisting it around until it latched shut. Brown laughed, leaning her head back. “Yellow said I look fine, y’know!”

“I was just poking fun, don’t worry.” Brown chuckled, glancing at Yellow. “Besides, Yellow is physically incapable of insulting you.”

“That’s not true.” Yellow frowned, folding her arms. “I can insult White.”

“Then insult her.” Brown smirked, folding her arms as well.

“What? No! I’m not going to be mean to a crewmate because you’re being annoying.” Yellow huffed, turning her head away and grabbing her own helmet, putting it on. 

“Fine, hide in your helmet. I’ll be eating breakfast.” Brown grinned, walking over to the dispenser just as Cyan and Pink walked in, hands latched together. “Hey lovebirds.” Brown said, not having to look over in order to see who it was.

“Hi Brown.” Pink squeaked, unbothered by the nickname. “Hey Yellow, hey White.” She said, waving over at them. Cyan was silent, following the shorter crewmate and watching her as she moved towards the dispenser and grabbed two containers of food. They sat at the closest table, where Brown also happened to be sitting.

Yellow chuckled as Pink let go of Cyan’s hand to take off her helmet. She swore she could hear him whine in objection. She turned away as Pink went to take Cyan’s helmet off, grabbing her own food and glancing at White, wondering if she was going to risk further mocking from Brown to eat something.

Orange entered the cafeteria next, his entrance signaled only by the sound of the cafeteria door sliding open and then shut. The captain’s footsteps were unnaturally silent as he entered the room, not bothering to acknowledge anyone as he grabbed breakfast.

“Hi, captain.” White said, taking off her helmet again and quickly brushing her hand through her hair in a desperate attempt to tame it. She grabbed breakfast just after the captain did, a calm smile on her face.

“Hello, White.” Orange smiled as he took off his own helmet, his hair buzzed short. “How have you been?” He asked, and Yellow stopped paying attention to the captain, unwrapping the knockoff pop-tarts. She had some during her time on Earth, and these were certainly meant to emulate those, but they didn’t succeed in the slightest. As she bit into the food, she immediately spit it out. They were always gross, but this time it tasted like she had eaten rat poison. 

The conversation stopped as they all turned to Yellow, who was still trying to get the taste out of her mouth. “These are  _ disgusting _ ,” she complained.

“They’re  _ always _ disgusting.” Brown rolled her eyes.

“No, these are worse than usual. It tastes like I had just eaten poison!” Yellow said.

“Mine taste fine,” Pink said with a shrug. “Maybe those are just rotten or something.”

“I thought these couldn’t rot.” White frowned. “They were made specifically not to expire.”

“Something still could have happened to them.” Orange said. “Just get a new one, Yellow.” 

Yellow frowned, but threw away the knockoff pastry, getting a new one from the dispenser and unwrapping it. This time it was even worse, but Yellow contained her gut instinct to spit it out. “Nope. Still gross.”

“Maybe your taste buds are just wonky.” White suggested. “Here, let me try.” She said, holding out her hand. Yellow passed it over and White took a small bite, avoiding eye contact. “Yep, it’s fine to me.”

“She might be sick.” Cyan said. “Lime mentioned that there are sicknesses that can make your taste buds weird.” 

“Maybe you should get checked out.” Orange said, glancing back to Yellow. The crewmate nodded reluctantly, not wanting to visit the medbay despite knowing that Lime was an excellent doctor.

Yellow stood off to the side, waiting for Lime to enter the cafeteria and keeping her eyes away from everyone else eating their breakfast as her stomach growled hungrily. The taste of her breakfast was still on her tongue, and it made her nose wrinkle in disgust.

Finally, the cafeteria doors opened. Yellow perked up, but her excitement immediately fizzled away as Black stepped through.

“Hey, I’m not the last one up for once.” Black smirked underneath his helmet, pulling it off. “Where’s Lime?”

“Still asleep, I guess.” Yellow shrugged. “I’m gonna go check on her.” She said, putting her hand up in a lazy wave and then walking out of the cafeteria, passing the empty medbay and knocking on Lime’s door.

“Who is it?” A voice said through the door.

“Yellow. We were wondering where you were. It’s almost six o’ clock.”

“It is?” The voice squeaked, the door quickly opening. “Sorry, Yellow, I lost track of time.” The Lime crewmate sighed. “Man, I’m starving.” She said, rushing towards the cafeteria with Yellow trailing behind.

“Hey, Lime, after you’re done eating can you meet me in the medbay?” Yellow asked as they walked towards the cafeteria. “My taste buds are being weird, or something. Orange said I should get a check up.”

“Alright, Yellow.” She said, pulling her helmet off as they stepped into the cafeteria. “Are you sure you’ll be alright? Maybe I should check you out now.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Go eat.” Yellow smiled nervously, walking over to the medbay and walking inside. Hopefully Lime would finish eating and she could get checked up before Orange gave them the tasks for the day. They had half an hour, but Lime wasn’t the fastest eater.

A few minutes later Lime walked into the medbay, lips pursed together in nervousness. White followed behind her, though she wasn’t nearly as nervous, carrying both her helmet and Yellow’s with a mildly curious expression.

“Okay, so far all we have is that you tasted the breakfast food differently than everyone else.” Lime said, setting her own helmet down on the counter. “And it wasn’t like this before. That could mean a lot of things, so I’m gonna run a physical on you. That should eliminate most, if not all, of the more extreme possibilities.” She pulled open a cabinet and various medical supplies, and Yellow had to suppress a flinch as she saw a needle. Lime quickly put it back, however, glancing over at Yellow.

“Since we did a physical recently, I assume that nothing has changed in terms of your medical history?” Lime said, ignoring the tension in Yellow’s face.

“Nope.” She said, unsure what to do as Lime glanced her over and then pulled out a stethoscope, stepping towards the crewmate. Yellow didn’t wait for Lime to ask her to pull her suit off, unzipping and pulling down the yellow cloth, showing her tank top underneath. 

It was a shock when Lime pressed the cold metal of the stethoscope against her back, but Yellow managed to not flinch. A few awkward seconds later and quiet movements from Lime, Yellow sighed in relief as the doctor pulled away, only for her arm to be wrapped up and suddenly have pressure applied as Lime took her blood pressure. 

When Lime finally pulled back, Yellow quickly zipped up her suit, relieved for the comfort the bulky cloth brought. “Okay, now I just have to take your temperature.” Lime said, pulling out the thermometer. Yellow glanced behind the doctor at White, who was nervously fiddling with Yellow’s helmet and occasionally bouncing on her feet. Yellow grumbled something as Lime stuck the thermometer in her mouth, but kept it shut, absentmindedly swinging her feet as Lime kept her eyes on her watch. 

The electric thermometer beeped and Lime pulled it out, glancing at the small screen. “Huh. Normal temperature. Have you gotten a head injury recently?” She asked, glancing up at Yellow.

“Nope.” Yellow responded, popping the p.

“Then, um… Well, everything is normal. It might just be your taste buds are still developing, or the nocebo effect. Did you hear that the food might be poisoned or something?” Lime asked, cleaning her supplies and putting them back in the cabinet.

“No, but I think I’m too old for my taste buds to be  _ developing _ , y’know.” Yellow said, fidgeting with her hands.

“Yeah. Well, if anything else shows up, tell me, but for now I think you just need to try new foods.” Lime shrugged. Yellow sighed, her stiff posture relaxing. 

“Alright.” Yellow nodded, standing up. “The breakfast food is all gross anyways, so it’s not much of a loss.” 

“Still, I don’t want you to go starving because the food is gross.” Lime said. “I know it’s only breakfast, but it’s still important. I’ll see if I can get something else figured out for you.”

“Sounds great,” Yellow smiled, glancing towards the doorway just as Orange stepped through. 

“Hey, is Yellow okay?” He asked, glancing at White as she met his eyes, sitting on one of the beds and fiddling with Yellow’s helmet.

“Yeah, she’s fine.” Lime said, glancing over at Orange. “You can give her today’s tasks now.” 

Orange nodded, pulling out some papers and giving one to Lime, Yellow, and White. “Good luck today. I’ll see you at lunch.”

Yellow waved as Orange left, looking back at Lime. “I’ll see you later, alright Lime?” She said, grabbing White’s hand.

“Goodbye.” Lime smiled as the pair left, looking back to her own paper of tasks and getting started on the samples. 

Outside of the medbay, the two compared tasks, seeing if there was anywhere that the two paths they had overlapped. The only thing the two engineers had in common was the wiring task that ended in Admin, so they decided to meet up there at the end of the day. With that, Yellow went left, and White went right.

Yellow sighed as she clicked on the screen next to the left engine, moving the arrow in order to align the engine and ensuring that the engine actually followed the instructions. The metal panels squeaked as it moved, and Yellow walked towards the right engine, glancing into security and the reactor room as she passed them.

Black was starting up the reactor for the day, unaware of Yellow passing by him, and Pink was sitting at the cameras, swinging her feet in her chair. There was a quick moment of vertigo as Yellow saw herself on the camera, blinking in surprise before continuing.

In the lower engine, Yellow did the same, aligning the engine with the screen and waiting until she heard the metal panels moving to obey her order. 

She walked out of the engine room, walking into electrical and fixing a few wires with her electrical tape. There was a tickle in her throat and she coughed in order to clear it, covering her face despite the helmet she was wearing.

As she walked out of the electrical room, Yellow glanced both ways. The hallway was empty, making Yellow shiver as it was completely devoid of sound or person. She walked out anyways, towards her next task.

She kept on walking between areas on the ship, getting tasks done, until a gentle beeping sounded from the PA system. Yellow glanced up at the sound, walking towards the cafeteria without much rush. In the hallway on her way there, Yellow coughed again, but she didn’t notice the small droplets of red on the inside of her helmet.

She pulled off her helmet, watching the rest of the crew get their food. White waved over to her, where everyone else was already sitting. Yellow grabbed some food, graciously prepared by Lime, and sat between White and Brown.

Yellow grimaced at the taste of the food, the salad tasting like insecticide, but she shoved it down, knowing that there wasn’t anything she could do about it. The sausage, on the other hand, tasted like heaven, and she eagerly shoved it down her mouth. It was gone far too fast, only the salad left now. She played with her food, not wanting to eat it.

Lime glanced at her, eyes narrowed with worry and slight suspicion. “Yellow, is the food okay?” She asked, interrupting the conversation that White, Orange, and Black were having. Everybody went silent, glancing at Yellow.

“Oh, yeah, it’s fine.” Yellow said, meeting Lime’s eyes. “Must have just been the pop-tarts.”

“Okay, good.” Lime said, though her smile was faked and she continued to watch Yellow as she played with her food. The yellow-suited crewmate’s smile disappeared as she looked back down at her salad, the plastic spork scraping against the paper plate. When lunch ended, Yellow wasn’t feeling any more full, and Lime was feeling even less confident that Yellow’s food had tasted fine.

As Yellow returned to her tasks, swiping her card in the admin room, Lime walked up to her, putting her hand on her shoulder. “What’s up, Lime?” Yellow asked, glancing up to the doctor.

“Were you lying about your food?” Lime asked, eyes narrowed behind her helmet. “I know you didn’t eat much. I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine.” Yellow faked a smile, shrugging away Lime’s hand. “Go do your tasks, Lime.” 

Lime mumbled something, walking away but taking one last glance back at Yellow as she coughed again, instinctively covering her helmet with a glove.

Yellow’s eyes widened as Lime left, glancing at the drops of red on the inside of her helmet. She shoved her card back into her pocket, taking off her helmet and glancing at the screen.  _ It’s probably fine,  _ she thought to herself, though her hands clenched around her helmet nervously. 

She put the helmet back on, knowing that nobody would be able to see the small specks of blood behind her visor, and went over to the wall, fixing some broken wires as her last task. She glanced down the hallway, wondering where White was, before entering the cafeteria and taking a paper towel, wiping down the inside of her visor before throwing it away.

She quickly went back inside of the admin room, taking a seat and swirling around the chair, head leaned all the way back as she waited for White to come. Finally the secondary engineer showed up, fixing the wires within just a few minutes and then walking over to Yellow.

“Hey Yellow, are you done with your tasks?” White asked, and Yellow nodded, suppressing another cough as she pulled off her helmet. 

“Yeah, I was waiting for you.” Yellow said, tapping her foot on the ground.

“Hey, Lime told me to ask you if you were eating alright.” White said, glancing at the floor. Yellow sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t know why she’s so worried about me,”

“Well, she  _ is _ our doctor. It’s her job.” White snickered, taking a seat next to Yellow.

“I told her that I was fine.” Yellow shrugged, shoving her face into the crook of her elbow and coughing, wiping away the small red drops that White didn’t notice.

White frowned at the coughing, her lips pursed. “Alright, well, we’re on dinner duty. Come on, let’s go prepare some food.” 

Yellow sighed, walking out of admin with White and into the cafeteria, washing her hands after entering the kitchen. She glanced at the food they were supposed to be preparing, spaghetti with meatballs. Yellow rehydrated the pasta as White started to prepare the meat, with Yellow ignoring her urge to cough as much as she could. 

When they were almost finished, Yellow could practically smell the meat, drooling as she stared at the meatballs. White pushed her away with a smirk, unaware of just how much the meat tempted her friend.

“Wow, you look hungry.” White chuckled, and Yellow forced out a laugh.

“Yeah, I’m starving.” Yellow said, watching as people began to step into the cafeteria. Yellow dished the crew up, purposefully lacking on the meatballs as she did so. White got dished up last, and Yellow gave herself the rest of the meat, grabbing a spork and shoving the meatballs into her mouth before she had even left the kitchen. 

Yellow let out a content sigh as she finished the meatballs, still standing in the kitchen. She jumped as White opened the door, swinging around. “Yellow, what are you doing? Let’s eat.” White said, a frown on her face.

“Sorry, White.” Yellow shrugged, walking out of the kitchen and sitting in the only empty seat at the center table. She played with her food just as she had done at lunch, Lime and White both watching her nervously. 

Yellow only glanced up from her plate as Lime whispered something to Orange, straining to hear but unable to get any closer to the captain, Brown and Black blocking her in. 

Lime and Orange walked out of the cafeteria towards the medbay, Yellow watching them nervously. Soon Lime called in White to join them, and after the engineer left, Yellow stood up and left the cafeteria, heading towards storage.

As she passed the admin room, Yellow paused to cover her mouth, coughing into her elbow. She wiped away the small splatters of blood nonchalantly just as she had done every other time, unaware of the droplets on the metal panels.

Just a few minutes later White, Lime, and Orange passed by the admin room, Lime telling them to stop and glancing at the wall. The three of them could all see the small drops of blood splattered there, their nervousness multiplying.

“We need to find Yellow.” Lime said, speed-walking down the corridor towards storage. 

The three of them stopped in their tracks, halfway through the door as they heard a coughing from behind the crates.

“Yellow?” White asked, walking around the storage room and looking at the crewmate on all fours, coughing into her elbow. White immediately rushed to her side, only to be pushed away by Yellow’s hand. White didn’t bother to fight back, instead focused on the blood that was on the yellow glove. “Yellow, what happened?” White asked, grabbing the crewmate and pulling her closer, helping her to sit up even as she tried to pull away.

“‘M fine.” Yellow mumbled, coughing into her elbow again. What was previously small drops of blood had turned into large splashes covering her suit, dripping from the waterproof material onto the floor panels. Lime sat in front of Yellow, her hands shaking as she tried to figure out what was going on and how she could help.

Yellow tried half-heartedly to squirm her way out of White’s grasp, but White kept her hands tight on Yellow’s suit. “Stop trying to get away. Let’s get you to the medbay.” White said, standing up and pulling Yellow with her. The crewmate stumbled, falling back onto the ground and covering her mouth as her stomach lurched violently. White grabbed her hand again, but Yellow quickly pulled away. “Hurts,” she whimpered, huddling in on herself.

“Come on, Yellow. Just for a minute. We’re trying to help.” Orange said quietly, hooking his arms underneath Yellow’s and pulling her up. She stumbled again, but leaned on Lime, her breathing heavy as they walked towards the cafeteria.

“Wait,” Yellow murmured, trying to stop them from walking forward. “No, they’re gonna see me.” She said, her voice panicked now. “They’re gonna see me!” She squeaked, desperately trying to stay out of the cafeteria.

White’s eyebrows furrowed and she stepped into the cafeteria, making Brown, Black, Cyan, and Pink leave in order to do their tasks. Only after they had gone did Yellow finally enter the cafeteria willingly, though she still glanced around the room nervously, hands rapidly clenching and unclenching around the fabric of her suit.

As soon as they entered the medbay, Yellow ran over to the sink and vomited, the sink being stained red with her blood as she coughed out her stomach’s insides. White squeaked, running over to Yellow and helping to keep her standing as her legs buckled underneath her.

Lime walked over, trying to keep calm as she looked in the sink. There were strange lumps in the vomit, though it didn’t look anything like food. It looked like Yellow had just thrown up her intestines, and Lime glanced over at the struggling crewmate. “Yellow, have you been eating? Tell the truth.”

It took a second for Yellow to recover, but she nodded. “Not much, but… yes. Less than I told you I ate.” She said, leaning on White as she was led to the bed. She sat down on the bed, holding her stomach with both of her hands. Lime grabbed Orange and pulled the captain out of the medbay, whispering fervently.

“I think I know what’s happening to Yellow.” Lime said, hands clenched into fists nervously.

“Well then go ahead, because I need to know if it’s deadly or contagious.” Orange huffed, though he was clearly worried for Yellow.

Lime hesitated, biting her lip. “I think Yellow’s become infected with the parasite.”

Orange went still, his face going tense. “You don’t think-”

“She can’t control it, captain. It wasn’t her fault and we shouldn’t punish her for it.”

“But she’s dangerous. We don’t know if we can control her.”

“I know, but we shouldn’t just eject her. Don’t you think it’s a little harsh?” Lime said, looking up at Orange with pleading eyes. “The entire crew would be heartbroken.”

“Are you telling me I should risk my entire crew for one crewmate, Lime?” Orange said, his voice stern. Lime didn’t know how to respond.

“Yes, sir.” She finally said, looking up at him. 

Orange took a deep breath, using his fingers to rub at his forehead. “We’d need to keep her locked up somewhere, and we have no idea how much food she needs. I’ll need to report this to headquarters.”

“Captain, I don’t think that’s the best idea.” Lime said, only now glancing away from Orange. “Mira HQ… I don’t think… they won’t let her live, captain. Or they’ll make it worse. They could, could hurt her, or experiment on her, or something. I want to keep Yellow safe.”

“I do too.” Orange said, exhaling another long breath. “I’ll think about it, alright?” He turned away and walked down the hallway, leaving Lime as she watched him walk away.

White glanced up as Lime entered the medbay, a worried look on her face. “Lime?” White asked, holding onto Yellow tightly. “Yellow isn’t responding.”

Lime sucked in a nervous breath, stepping towards them and grabbing a flashlight from the counter. “Yellow?” Lime said nervously, but the crewmate just sat there, staring at the ground. She wasn’t limp, keeping herself sitting, but she definitely either didn’t want to or couldn’t respond to what Lime was saying.

The doctor pushed up Yellow’s chin with a hand, forcing her to look into the flashlight. She silently took note of how both of Yellow’s eyes dilated, so she definitely wasn’t unconscious. “Yellow, can you please say something?” Lime asked, waving her hand in front of the crewmate’s face. 

White held Yellow closer as she continued to stare off into the distance, trying to hold back the tears that were already coming. “Lime, what’s happening to her?”

The doctor didn’t know how to respond, unsure if lying or telling the truth was better. “She’ll be okay, I promise.” Lime finally whispered, just barely loud enough for White to hear. 

“You stay here and watch over her, okay? I’ll make sure your tasks are taken care of and that nobody bothers you.” Lime said, glancing towards the door nervously. “If anybody comes in, tell them that Yellow is highly contagious and they need to leave.”

“Wait, what about me then?” White asked.

“She’s not really contagious, I just don’t want anyone else to see her like this.”

“Why not?”

“I’ll tell you later. Right now, I need to talk to the captain and get your tasks sorted out.”

“We already finished our tasks for the day, Lime. Tell me what happened.”

“I’ll tell you tomorrow. Can you sleep in here with Yellow, or should I get someone on the night shift?”

“I’ll stay in here. But, Lime, stop avoiding my question.”

“I have to go.” Lime said, quickly rushing out and fidgeting with her fingers. She closed the door behind her, hoping that would be enough to deter any curious crewmates from walking into the medbay.

White sighed as Lime left, holding Yellow tight. She stayed like that for a few minutes before she heard fabric rustling and felt movement against her shoulder. White looked over where Yellow was moving now, though her eyes were still half-lidded and she was clearly exhausted.

“Yellow?” White whispered, turning towards Yellow and tensing up her muscles, holding her breath.

“...w...wh...ite?” Yellow mumbled, and White relaxed, hugging Yellow. “...wha…”

“Are you okay, Yellow? How are you feeling?” White asked, gently holding Yellow’s face and bringing it up so she could look into her eyes.

“...s...so...tired…” Yellow whispered, her head drooping as she leaned against White.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” White said, removing the blankets from the bed they were sitting on and helping Yellow take off her suit, showing a t-shirt and leggings beneath. Yellow didn’t resist as White carefully covered her with the blankets, White smiling gently as she watched Yellow quickly fall asleep.


End file.
